


See Jane Dance

by dreamwalking78



Series: Haught Mess Universe [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Chrissy (Hurricane) Nedley, F/F, letterkenny reference, welcome aphrodite, wet tshirt contest at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: A fundraiser for the local children's hospital turns into a wild night at Haught Mess.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Haught Mess Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060334
Comments: 40
Kudos: 122





	See Jane Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, this was supposed to be the next chapter in the Haught Mess universe. Then I had the idea for Christmas and Nicole's birthday. I was going to wait until the anniversary of the first chapter being released, but I decided to drop this a little early. For those who kept wondering when Wynonna would show up, here she is. There's a Letterkenny reference in there for anyone who knows the show. 
> 
> I also wanted this fic to recognize Rosita. I had made her such a force in this fic, I felt there needed to be recognition from the other's of her contributions in keeping the bar running all those years. 
> 
> I'm not sure outside of the US, but here if it wasn't for the services of children's hospitals, many people would be in horrible predicaments. That includes my wife dying. She spent three weeks in the local one. If it wasn't for the team of endocrinologists that took an interest in the food she was craving and her other symptoms, she would have died. Addison's disease is rare. She was the second in the state to have it at that time. Needless to say when the store I work for has a fundraiser for the hospital each year, we help and donate in every way possible. As part of the fundraising group we were allowed to tour two years ago. We were on the same floor my wife was on. We both fought tears the entire time, glad things had turned out the way they did. 
> 
> As always, thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic at times and making me strive to be better because of it. Thanks to FaithSky who constantly puts up with me saying, "Ooo, I have a new idea." and indulging it.

“One last signature and you own fifty percent of Haught Mess.”   
  
Jeremy pointed to the last line marked by a post-it note for Rosita to sign. She looked at it with her pen held precariously above the black line. She bit her lip sitting back in the chair for the first time since she started signing her name to the paperwork. Her eyes darted back and forth from Nicole back to Waverly.    
  
“When I sign this Rojo, there’s no going back. I own fifty percent of the bar. Are you sure?”    
  
“The only thing I’ve been more sure about in my life than this, is her.”    
  
Nicole pulled Waverly into her side. Waverly glanced up at Nicole smiling. She knew it had been a long time coming. It had started one night when Waverly asked why Rosita didn’t have a stake in the bar she had kept running for so long.    
  
“I had planned on making her co-owner, but the fire happened. Then we rebuilt. Then we were engaged. It’s been crazy.”   
  
“Nicole don’t you think it’s time now?”   
  
Waverly had peered over the top of her cup of tea watching as Nicole took in what she had said. “What about you Waves? Don’t you want to own part of what you helped rebuild?”    
  
“It always has been your bar Nicole. Not mine. It only survived because of you and Rosita. You two are the bar.”    
  
A few phone calls the next day and paperwork was being drawn up. Nicole had been insistent that Waverly own a small part of the bar. Waverly had tried to fight her off until one night when Nicole dropped an envelope to her.    
  
“You are the opening voice every night the bar is open. You are one of the three dancers in charge of hiring and training. You and Rosita are the sole creators of the most popular dances. You, Waverly Earp, are the reason I learned to live again. I have listened to what you have said. I know why you’re hesitating on things, so meet me halfway. This is our life together.”   
  
Waverly eyed Nicole suspiciously as she took the documents out of the folder. She glanced over the first few pages until she found what she was looking for. Ten percent. If she signed this paperwork, she would own ten percent of the bar. She looked up, her eyebrow slightly raised as her eyes finally met those honey golden pools pleading with her.   
  
“It’s ten percent. It shows that you are important to the bar. It proves part of the success is thanks to you. If for some reason, something goes wrong, I can easily buy out your ten percent. Look there’s even a clause in there in case you decide you want out. All you have to do is sell it back to me.”   
  
Waverly didn’t respond. She took a minute looking over the paperwork again before placing it on the table. She looked at Nicole for a long minute, watching her features slowly fade from excitement to a more reserved look. She understood the gesture and knew rejecting it would only hurt Nicole. She had met her halfway though. She had listened to Waverly’s concerns and took those into account when she had this drawn up. She inhaled deeply looking at Nicole.   
  
“Come here.”    
  
With that she tugged Nicole forward connecting their lips, smiling into the kiss as she felt Nicole relax under her touch. She nuzzled into Nicole’s neck as she felt lips working their way down her jaw moving on to that perfect spot to make her start coming undone. Right before they landed there Nicole whispered.   
  
“It’s only ten percent.”    
  
Waverly let out a light, yet surprisingly wicked chuckle. “I’ll sign it. I know how much this means to you Nicole. Thank you for listening to my concerns.”   
  
“Yesss!!”   
  
Nicole hissed the word before letting her lips tug lightly at Waverly’s earlobe before returning to the spot that sent chills across Waverly’s entire body. Waverly moaned as she pushed Nicole back from her neck and waited until their eyes met. A devious smirk crossed Nicole’s face indicating she had noticed Waverly’s pupils. Before she could comment, Waverly pressed a figure to soft lips that curled up into a smile at the gesture.    
  
“Tonight though, you better be ready to give one hundred and ten percent.”   
  
Waverly felt her cheeks tinge just slightly as the memories from the night before flashed through her mind of rising above Nicole as she cried out her release. She felt a gentle squeeze on her ass. She glanced up noticing a particular glint in Nicole’s eye accompanied by a quirk at the corner of her mouth. No doubt the two had been thinking the same thing.   
  
Rosita had already returned to the paperwork adding her name to the final page. As she sat the pen down, she waited for Jeremy to return the paperwork to the folder and leave. Only then when the door was shut did Waverly find her eyes returning to theirs. She stood slowly, her confidence she always carried seemed to falter for just a moment.   
  
“Thank you Rojo.”    
  
Nicole simply beamed back at her. “You deserved it. We wouldn’t have been here if you hadn’t forced me to pull my head out of my ass.”   
  
“It took a crowbar to wedge that thing out.”    
  
Finally the tension broke and everyone was at ease once again. Nicole returned to her chair behind the desk as Rosita propped up on the couch in the office.    
  
“Any word yet from the last winner of the wet t-shirt contest?”    
  
“I’ve asked every biker I could find. The best I’ve gotten so far is someone heard she is hiding out in some small farming community going by McMurray now. I even drove up there to ask about her. The people at the farm stand I stopped at said McMurray is shit and refused to discuss it further.”    
  
Waverly had been underwhelmed by the idea of raising money for the children’s hospital by having a wet t-shirt contest. That was until she voiced her concerns to Rosita. Finding out the bar raised nearly twenty-five thousand in one night can change a girl’s outlook on things. Not to mention the reassurances it was all done in a fairly tasteful manner. Apparently the last winner was supposed to return to defend her title, but after an arrest for drunk and disorderly conduct, they weren’t sure what had happened to her.   
  
“Can't we just start over with someone new?”    
  
Waverly watched as the other two women’s eyes turned towards her. Nicole sadly shook her head.    
  
“We can, but we already have twelve grand in pledges if she shows up.”   
  
Rosita nodded agreeing with Nicole’s statement. “She put on quite the show.”   
  
“But she was arrested that night. Isn’t that bad for business?” 

Nicole and Rosita both hid a smirk. Nicole quickly grabbed an invoice glancing over it while Rosita pulled her phone from her pocket glancing over it. Waverly looked back and forth getting more irritated by the minute.   
  
“What are you two not telling me?”   
  
Nicole went to speak, her mouth opening before shutting again. Rosita watched before rolling her eyes mumbling under her breath a line of obscenities.   
  
“Fine, on the way out, she full on flashed the whole bar and encouraged everyone to smack her ass since she had been naughty. We raised 7k just for that stunt alone. It’s why so many are willing to bring her back. She was definitely...something.”    
  
Waverly’s jaw hung open. “You told me this was a respectable event!”   
  
Nicole glanced up, rubbing her neck.    
  
“It was. She was just a little more than we had bargained for.”   
  
A soft knock took them all by surprise. Doc entered the room just barely, a smile under his mustache. “Aphrodite has been located and we have reassurance she will be here.”    
  
This sudden development caused Nicole and Waverly to perk up. Their undivided attention turned to the cowboy before them. Waverly on the other hand was getting more confused and irritated.    
  
“Who is this woman? A former stripper from Pussy Willows?”   
  
Rosita’s smile never wavered as she responded. “No one really knows for sure. She sort of came out of nowhere. Doesn’t say much about her past except that she’s traveled a lot of places.”    
  
Waverly watched as Nicole’s excitement gave way to skepticism.    
  
“Are you sure Doc? We can’t afford to advertise her being here and then not showing.”   
  
Doc nodded a firm confirmation. “I’ve seen the woman myself. She said a team of wild horses couldn’t keep her away.”   
  
Rosita snorted. “I guarantee that’s not what she said.”    
  
Doc nodded his head back and forth before sighing.   
  
“Her exact words were if she had to screw a hundred men to be here, they’d be hard and she’d do it.”   
  
“Now that sounds like her.”    
  
Waverly had given up at this point. She just kept reminding herself the money was for a good cause and if things got too bad, Nicole had already hired extra security.

\----------------------------------------------------   
  
“At capacity!”    
  
It was the second time that night Jeremy had yelled the words from the DJ booth back to the bartenders. Every Haught Mess was working that night. Even with Nicole, Waverly, and Rosita slinging drinks behind the bar, they were barely able to keep up the table and walk up orders. Waverly had never been so happy to dance on the bar instead of slinging drinks when “Timber” started playing. It was the first time that night she hadn’t heard an order be yelled at her.    
  
As soon as the dance was finished, she returned to her spot taking an order from Chrissy to fill another table’s rounds. So far they knew for sure they were up to 15k in donations. The only problem was “Aphrodite” had yet to show up. If she didn’t they knew it was over. Rosita had stayed on top of the bar, knowing they had stalled long enough. She grabbed the mic from Jeremy preparing to start the competition. There were six entries not counting the one who had not shown up. Whoever this chick was, Waverly was ready to kick her ass herself for letting down her fiancé and friend.   
  
“Good Evening Haught Mess!!”   
  
Rosita’s voice boomed across the room eliciting whoops and whistles that were almost deafening.   
  
“We promised you a show tonight and we plan to not disappoint. We’re going to get started by introducing the first contestant.”   
  
As Rosita rolled through the names, Waverly finished the drink order handing the tray off to Chrissy. Waverly had noticed no matter how bad things had gotten that night, Chrissy hadn’t complained one single time. She had served her drinks with a smile on her face. “Whatever it is you’re sneaking when no one’s looking, will you pass me some of that tonight?”    
  
Waverly watched as Chrissy giggled. “It’s called a good cause. The hospital saved my life when I was an infant. I’ll do this all night for them.”    
  
As Hurricane hit the floor once again, Waverly found herself frozen for just a moment. She knew this was a good cause. She was on board with everything. Never for a second did she hesitate, but having that reminder that someone, maybe even quite a few someones, in that room was alive because of money someone in the past raised to help out, made her forget about her aching feet and being overwhelmed. She smiled as she grabbed the next order.    
  
“The woman of the hour has arrived. Aphrodite would you make your way to the stage!!”    
  
At Rosita’s words, Waverly looked over to see Nicole relax and smile herself. She glanced at Waverly and for the first time that evening, both seemed to be at peace. The words I love you were mouthed at each other as the night seemed to come together perfectly. Mouthed, because the crowd had grown more raucous with the woman jumping up on the bar from the front. There was something familiar about her that Waverly couldn’t quite place. She had not seen Aphrodite’s face as the legs of some of the other contestants had blocked it.   
  
As she turned to face the crowd, she shed her leather jacket dropping it unceremoniously behind her. If not for Nicole’s quick reflexes, it would have landed in a tray of drinks. Whoever this chick was, she better be worth the lack of manners. Waverly rolled her eyes handing the tray of drinks over to Brandy who just smiled back. Brandy leaned over the bar to make sure Waverly could hear what she was shouting.   
  
“Look at it like this Earp, she’s saving a lot of lives tonight by being reckless with hers. It’s admirable in a sort of self-destructive way.”   


“I guess.”   


Rosita tried to calm the roar of the crowd as Aphrodite strutted across the stage. After a few minutes she gave up and instead roared into the mic herself. “You came here for a show, so let’s get it started.”   
  
With that the speakers filled the room with the thumping beats of Brooks and Dunn’s “See Jane Dance.” Jeremy had found the song and had run into the office with a set of headphones for them to listen to it. Undoubtedly he was proud of himself. Rightfully so.    
  
Nicole tossed Waverly the other bar gun as they took the stairs on their respective ends to help really rake in the donations. Each girl had a tip jar. Whoever filled it up the most, won. It was a simple concept with all tips going to charity. The winner walked away with bragging rights. As Waverly went to take her place, she had to bump one contestant's attempt at twerking out of her way. She caught Nicole’s attention and they nodded together counting.   
  
“One, two,..”   
  
They both hit the water button shooting it up into the air above the girls. It started with a group of screams, followed by giggles, but in seconds, the girls were once again dancing and working the bar. Waverly wanted to roll her eyes so hard they would be permanently stuck in the back of her head, but instead she just smiled looking out amongst the crowd. Her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw hundreds being held up and moved towards the jars. Maybe she could get on board with this. Hurricane was in the corner grinning from ear to ear. Just a quick reminder of why this was so important.    
  
“I didn’t wear this bright blue bra for nothing, hit me Haughtie!!”    
  
The voice echoed in Waverly’s mind. Something deep in her past suddenly sprang forward, jolting her with memories of that same voice. She moved until she could finally look down the lineup of girls. There’s no way. It can’t be her. Not here. Not now.    
  
Sure enough, a shot of whiskey in hand, getting drenched by her fiancé’s bar gun, was Waverly’s long lost sister. Her mind fired off the response before she had time to think where she was or what would happen next. She screamed across the bar the only thing she could think.   
  
“Wynonna?!”    
  
At the sound of her name, the dark haired woman turned around. Her eyes focused as her smile started to fade. Waverly could see Nicole starting to panic. Her poor fiance had no clue why she was yelling at this woman nor that this woman ran off and left her alone years ago.    
  
“Baby girl?” Her voice carried despite the noise in the bar.    
  
Waverly’s mind bounced a thousand thoughts and emotions inside her skull. The room became too much. She made for the stairs taking them two at a time as she headed for the office. Nicole quickly followed leaving a confused Rosita trying to control the chaos.    
  
“Keep those tips coming. We’re going to take a short break to get the tallies.”   
  
Waverly worked her way through the crowd until she hit the office door shutting it behind her. She stood by the edge of the desk, gripping it while willing herself to breath. The door opened hard as Nicole entered. Waverly looked up, tears brimming her eyes at the concern and fear etched into Nicole’s features. She quickly crossed the room wrapping her in her arms.    
  
“Waves, what’s wrong?”   
  
Waverly couldn’t find the words. How do you explain, that’s my long lost sister I thought was in Greece? How do you explain the fire at their home that killed all of them except for her and Wynonna? How do you put into words the hurt when they blamed Wynonna and she left you there with your aunt and uncle? How do you explain that she burned down the house trying to save you from your abusive father?   
  
“Is this another ex I need to get rid of because I’ll do it.”    
  
Nicole’s voice was strong. She was already looking towards where Doc was stationed outside the window.    
  
“She’s my sister.”    
  
Waverly’s words were whispered through tears, but Nicole had obviously heard them. She kissed the top of Waverly’s head, pulling her closer.    
  
A knock distinctive to Doc fell against the door. Nicole beckoned him inside. He opened the door removing his hat when he saw Waverly buried into Nicole’s chest.    
  
“I do hate to disturb, but Aphrodite is requesting to see Ms. Waverly. I was advised this might be a sore subject, so I understand if the answer is no.”   
  
Nicole leaned back looking at Waverly. “Baby, it’s your call. I can have her removed or you can say what you need to in here. I’ll leave.”   
  
At that Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand feeling the warmth and comfort she desperately needed in this moment. “No. There’s a lot I’ll need to explain later, but I want you here.”   
  
Waverly turned to where Doc was worrying the edge of his hat, his eyes diverted in his attempt to give them privacy. “Let her in Doc.”    
  
At Waverly's words, he returned his hat to his head. His hand reached for the knob, but he turned facing Waverly one more time before opening the door. “I’ll be right outside if you find yourself needing any sort of backup.”   
  
Waverly mustered up her strength, wiping her eyes before thanking him. He tipped his hat then left the door open just a crack. Waverly could hear him as he told Wynonna she was willing to see her. Waverly took a deep breath steadying her body against Nicole's.    
  
Wynonna walked in barely looking up. Her hand raised in a sort of wave, her soaking wet t-shirt dripping onto the floor. Waverly watched as the vivacious woman living it up on the bar changed into someone very quiet and reserved. The version of Wynonna she would only find after missing her family night at school or forgetting her birthday was standing before her once again. Waverly was the only person Wynonna would be ashamed to let down.    
  
“Hey baby girl, you grew out your…” Wynonna gestured to her chest before dropping her hands and finishing, “hair.”   
  
“Wynonna, or should I call you Aphrodite?”    
  
Waverly was trying not to be too pissy. After all running into your sister for the first time in years dancing on top of your fiancé’s bar during a wet t-shirt contest was definitely not how she saw this reunion happening. Things were complicated to say the least, but their lives had always been complicated and messy. In a strange way this seemed appropriate.    
  
“Yep.” Wynonna popped the final p. “I guess I deserve that.”   
  
Waverly’s anger started to melt. It had literally been years since she had seen Wynonna. A lot of things needed to be discussed, but for right now, she was right there in front of her. Not running away, which was what Waverly had expected her to do when she called her name. 

Waverly surged forward wrapping her arms around her sister pulling her in. It took a moment, but then she felt Wynonna’s hands land on her back returning the hug.   
  
“You’re getting wet.”    
  
Waverly could almost hear the smile in Wynonna’s voice.    
  
“Don’t care.”    
  
As they pulled apart, Waverly went to straighten her now damp shirt. She sniffed letting her tears dry up. A genuine smile came to her lips as she finally allowed herself to feel the joy of actually seeing her sister again. She felt a hand so familiar and warm land on her shoulder.    
  
“I’ll run to the dressing room and grab another shirt.”    
  
Waverly looked up at Nicole, her face softened and smiled back at her. Waverly placed her hand on top of Nicole’s returning the warmth. A look passed between them. Nicole asking if Waverly was okay. Waverly reassuring her she was. Miniscule facial movements communicating so much.    
  
“Thank you.”    
  
Nicole walked out of the room turning as she closed the door to check on Waverly one last time. As the door clicked shut, Wynonna seemed to become more at ease.    
  
“So Chump is okay with you working here?”   
  
Waverly let out a laugh, “No, I left him before I started working here. Granted he did show up here once. He’s officially banned from ever entering here again. I think Doc might have beat him up to guarantee he wouldn’t.”   
  
“Sorry I missed that party. You work here for Haught huh?”    
  
Waverly looked down. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of being with Nicole. Far from it. The thing was she hadn’t told anyone from her past about Nicole. Much less their engagement. Telling Gus at the wedding seemed like a stellar idea.    
  
“When you left, there was nothing left for me in Purgatory. Gus and Curtis are great, but I had been pretending to be someone I wasn’t for so long that I no longer knew who I was without everyone's expectations. I came to the city to start over. I landed the gig here. Then I fell in love with Nicole. We’re sort of engaged.”   
  
Wynonna’s eyes widened only for a second at the admission of everything in just a short period of time.   
  
“Wow, I did miss a lot. Sorry about that. You seem happy. I haven’t seen that in a lot of years.”    
  
Waverly beamed at the last statement. “She makes me happy.”   
  
At that Nicole and Rosita entered the room together. Nicole handed the new shirt to Waverly who turned her back to everyone as she switched the shirts.   
  
“You’re still the reigning champion Aphrodite. Ready to come on out and make your victory lap?”    
  
Rosita threw the money bag onto Nicole’s desk watching everyone’s disbelief at the weight that hit. She smugly grinned at Waverly. “The current count, not including our tips, is nearly thirty thousand.”    
  
“Holy shit balls!!” Waverly’s mouth hung open as she turned back around staring at the bag.    
  
“Told you she’d bring in the money.” Rosita’s grin only grew. “So about that victory lap?”    
  
Wynonna looked back at Waverly and to Nicole. “Is it okay with you baby girl?”   


“Reckless has always been your brand. At least this time, it’s for good. Get those tits on our bar.”    
  
\------------------------------------------------------------   
  


It had been relatively calm up until this point. After Wynonna took her victory lap, she had stayed getting free drinks from patrons all too happy to buy her boobs a drink. She had even whooped and hollered for Waverly when she took her place on the bar to dance to the signature song. All Waverly saw was the man whispering something to Wynonna. Suddenly her smile faded as she shoved the guy backwards.    
  
“That’s my baby sister you perv!”   
  
That was all anyone heard before Wynonna hit the guy with a hard right hook. As he fell backwards, his friend stood to defend him. He made the mistake of trying to grab a beer bottle from the table to use on Wynonna. Doc was already coming from his spot trying to stop Wynonna, but it was too late. She had already ducked his attempt and kneed him right in the groin.  Waverly scrunched her face up as she watched him curl into himself hitting the ground.    
  
“Ooo, that’s going to hurt.”    
  
She turned to find Nicole beside her watching the scene unfold as Doc and the security guard held the two men back from each other and Wynonna. It seemed like a matter of seconds before two officers walked through the door. One of them was skinny, sort of wimpy looking by Waverly’s standards. The second officer had a much older look. No doubting this wasn’t his first bar fight as he headed straight for the guys, cuffing them.    
  
Nicole and Waverly crossed the bar to where the gentlemen and Wynonna was being questioned. As they approached the older of the two broke away and turned to greet them.    
  
“Sheriff Nedley.” He held his hand out shaking both of theirs.   
  
“Nicole, I run the bar and this is my fiancé, Waverly.”    
  
“I’ve heard a lot about you both. Nice establishment you have here. Did these two knuckleheads or the female Lonnie is questioning cause any damage you’d like to add to the charges?”    
  
“Nothing has been harmed here so they are free to work it out themselves. Just not in this bar ever again.”    
  
It was the same line Nicole used every time there was a fight unless something was damaged, even then it had to be expensive to replace. Nicole had explained early on that it was easier to let the guys leave with a bad perception of each other and a good one of the bar, unless they were complete assholes, then ban forms were issued.   
  
Waverly bit her lip and looked up at Nicole. Surely she was not kicking the reigning wet t-shirt champion out of the bar. Moreso, she hoped her sister was not getting kicked out of the bar. It was Nicole’s call, but still.   
  
“Noted Ms. Haught. I’ll make sure they are more than aware of how easy you took it on them.” Nedley went to turn away when it seemed Nicole’s brain finally caught up to what she was watching as cuffs were slapped onto Wynonna as well.   
  
“Except the female. Wynonna can stay. Can’t exactly raise money without Aphrodite’s allure I’m afraid.”    
  
Nedley turned back around smiling. “I think we can handle the rest of the issues. Not bad only having to call us once tonight. I had extra patrols in the area just in case things went sideways. You did good.”   
  
Nicole smiled back, “Not often the sheriff graces us with his presence either.”   
  
“I have my reasons.”    
  
As Nedley went to turn back around, Hurricane ran up beside him, placing a quick peck on his check. He turned warmly smiling back at her. “Hey honey.”   
  
“Hi Daddy.” 

  
Waverly felt her jaw slack. If this was a cartoon, she had zero doubt her chin would be on the ground. She turned almost in slow motion looking back at Nicole, who appeared just as dumbstruck. As she met Nicole’s eyes, she couldn’t help but notice how both of them had been caught off guard.    
  
“Daddy?!” They both yelled out in unison.   


Nedley smiled as they realized it at the same time. Chrissy “Hurricane” Nedley was the sheriff’s daughter. 

  
“Like I said, I have my reasons. Protecting my daughter is one of them.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Waverly awoke with a gentle hum feeling the light pouring from the bedroom windows warm her face. She stretched out, reaching over to find any empty spot where Nicole should have been. She waited listening for the sound of running water, or anything to indicate where Nicole was at in their apartment. Instead she was met with the sound of snoring. A snore she had hoped she would never have to tolerate again. Though in the moment, she found herself comforted by it.   


“Wynonna.” 

She groaned the name as she heard the familiar stop of her breathing before starting up again with a sound that could easily be mistaken for a wild creature when they lived in the rural area outside Purgatory.   
  
She listened as feet attempted to quietly walk across the living room floor getting closer to the bedroom. That sound she was more recently acquanited with. Her fiance coming back to bed to wake her up with tea or breakfast. The bedroom door made the one tiny squeak it always did before opening.    
  
She opened one eye to catch sight of the morning sun through the window creating a halo of red around Nicole. From the first time she had seen this view, she knew she was in love. No one could compare to her.

Much to Waverly’s delight, she found two to go cups cradled in Nicole’s hands. She placed one on Waverly’s nightstand before sitting on the bed beside her. Waverly reached over grabbing the cup as she took in the scent of wild orange spiced tea. She hummed her delight, a smile gracing her lips as they moved forward to taste the warm liquid.    
  
“Morning Waves.” Nicole’s voice was still soft. Waverly could hear the exhaustion just barely creeping into her tone. She leaned forward kissing Waverly on the lips before giving her a minute longer to wake up and continue drinking the tea.    
  
“Where have you been that you already have come home with tea?”    
  
“And scones. They’re on the counter.”   
  
Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise at the added bonus, She went to take a sip, her eyes just barely visible over the cup. Her eyebrow quirked up as she spoke. “You still didn’t answer me.”    
  
“I was bailing your sister out of jail and convincing the guys from last night not to press charges.”   
  
Waverly felt the air grow heavy at the mention of the snoring wildabeast on the couch. There was still so much left for them to talk about. Nicole had known Waverly had a sister, that she had just left one day. She knew about the fire. The irony of Waverly almost dying in one at her bar was not lost on her. She had never explained how her father was abusive to her and Wynonna was her defender. She never explained that even though she had Gus and Curtis, she still felt alone. It wasn’t that she was hiding anything from Nicole. She just wasn’t ready to pop their little bubble of happiness.Up until last night, she had no clue where Wynonna was, so why should she?   
  
“There’s a few blanks I need filled in, but we can do that later. I’ve put a fresh cup of coffee in front of Aphrodi...Wynonna. It should help. I’m heading to the bar to finish up some paperwork for the donation. Take your time and text me when you are ready for me to come back.”   
  
“Nicole wait, I wanted to tell you.”   
  
Nicole smiled, leaning down once more to kiss Waverly. “And you will. We have the rest of our lives to talk about it. That one.” Nicole pointed to the living room. “Is known for never staying in one place. Take the chance you’re given.”   
  
Waverly reached up, her hand cupping Nicole’s face. She could feel the warmth and love radiating from her. “I love you Nicole Haught.”    
  
“I love you too Waverly Earp. I’ll see you soon.”    
  
Nicole leaned over kissing her palm before rising up, her own cup of coffee firmly gripped as she passed through the bedroom door and out the front door. When the door clicked shut, Waverly heard Wynonna groan from the couch before making an excited squeak. No doubt she had just found the coffee waiting on her.    
  
Waverly rose from bed throwing her robe over her pajamas. She cuddled her cup as she walked through the door finding that not only had Nicole left Wynonna coffee, but also donuts. She glanced at the bag on the counter knowing it held her favorite vegan scones. Leave it to Nicole to think of everything.    
  
Waverly rounded the side of the couch watching as Wynonna bit into a powdered donut. The white confectioners sugar covered half her face. Even as an adult, there were some very childlike qualities about her sister that she loved.    
  
“Waverly.”    
  
It came out as more of a white sugary cloud than actual words. Waverly sat down on the opposite end of the couch, curling her feet up to her as she turned to face her long lost sister.    
  
“Nonna. Hungover?”    
  
“Earps don’t get hangovers.”    
  
Waverly smiled, “They do when I hide their whiskey so they can’t keep drinking the next day.”   
  
“That was a completely unfair move by the way.”    
  
“You were sixteen Wynonna!!”   
  
They both laughed. Waverly struggled to remember the last time they had freely made jokes with one another, just happy to be together. The water under this bridge was very deep, but Waverly was determined to cross it.    
  
“Yeah, never was role model material. That’s why when I got my chance I left. I guess I should have checked in on you more often.”    
  
“Where all have you been Nonna?”    
  
“Greece, Italy, came back and joined a biker gang. Ended up pissing off a few guys and needed to hide out. Pretended to marry a farmer in a backwoods town while I slept with most of it. You know just doing my thing. Screwing things up.”    
  
“You were never a screw up Wynonna. You protected me.”   
  
“Waverly, I set fire to our home and burned it to the ground with our dad and eldest sister in it.”    
  
“You started the fire to distract Daddy from hitting me.”    
  
“Not my brightest moment.”   
  
“You were eight. To someone your age, it does sound like a good idea.”    
  
“Yeah, but to a group of adults, you’re an arsonist, a delinquent, a murderer, and in need of mental help. It’s why I left, so you could live your life without my shadow hanging over you. Gus and Curtis were better than daddy ever was.”    
  
“Yeah, but they didn’t understand what we had been through. They didn’t know about the abuse and when I tried to talk to them, I was blown off. I’ve needed my sister.”    
  
“Add that to the list of fuck ups.”    
  
“No. You’re here now. Can we...can we just try to start over?”    
  
“I’d like that baby girl. So you’re engaged. To Haught. I didn’t know you were into...” With that Wynonna made a crude hand gesture which only caused Waverly to roll her eyes. That was a childlike quality she could’ve done without.   
  
“I had crushes on other females before, but Nicole was different. Good different. The night Champ showed up at the bar, he reached for me causing me to lose my balance. As I fell, I braced for impact, but instead of the bar floor, Nicole caught me. She’s been catching me ever since. She ran into the original Haught Mess while it was ablaze and pulled me out of the fire. I love her Wynonna.”   
  
Wynonna's eyes bugged out at the part about the fire. Waverly watched as Wynonna sat there in silence. Wynonna was never the type to judge. She wasn’t worried about that even for a second. She recognized this for exactly what it was, a minute to absorb it all.   
  
“You finally picked the smart one.” There was an approval, a warmth in Wynonna’s smile. Something she had never seen when Wynonna was around Champ, or Chump as she called him. “Looks like you found yourself quite the family. Doc mentioned how close all of you are.”   
  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t want my sister to be a part of it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


“She’s staying?”    
  
Waverly looked over at Nicole who had yet to break her focus from Wynonna taking a second victory lap the following night. She may have been three sheets to the wind, but she could still hold her balance perfectly on top of the bar. Enough so Rosita let her be up there during the bar’s namesake dance.   
  
“She said she’s going to try. She at least promised to stay in touch this time if she runs off.”   
  
While it had been less than twenty-four hours since she had found her sister again, Waverly couldn’t help but feel days had passed instead. After a long reconciliation with Wynonna, she left her to finish sleeping off the hangover and came to the bar to find Nicole. 

Alone in the office, she had filled in the blanks. Nicole had held her through the tears she fought to finish telling her everything. She waited to see the pity she had gotten used to seeing from everyone else. Instead, she found Nicole staring back in amazement. Reminding her of how strong she was and how incredible Wynonna was for trying to protect her. It was the first time someone had taken the time to understand Wynonna. 

Somewhere deep inside, she was ready to be rejected for her less than perfect past, but as Nicole reminded her, her own past almost cost Waverly her life. At the end of the conversation, Waverly felt lighter. She still needed to tell Gus and Curtis, but for now, she had her sister back. Her sister that was currently enjoying free drinks as Nicole had made the mistake of commenting, “You’re family here. Family drinks for free.”    
  
One bottle of whiskey later, Waverly could tell Nicole was rethinking her decision. Rosita helped keep tabs on Wynonna, occasionally serving her a shot of water instead of vodka just to keep her hydrated.    
  
Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side feeling her arm wrap around her. She looked down at the diamond on her finger. As the lights of the bar reflected in the cuts, she couldn’t help but feel it shined brighter tonight. 

She looked up catching Nicole watching her with that same look of admiration she had from the very beginning. Smug, yet so unarmed by Waverly. Nicole looked back to the stage where Wynonna and Rosita were having their own impromptu dance on the bar. Nicole sighed as she watched two shots disappear in a matter of seconds. 

“Well, for now she fits right in. Everyone else in here started out as a hot mess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite fundraiser we did was having the guys at work put on dresses. Burly beards, leg hair the works. They walked around with purses. Our slogan was pay the ladies to save the babies. We played Shania Twain's "Man I Feel Like A Woman" and "Dude Looks Like A Lady" over the speaker system. I was shocked to have nearly 20 guys volunteer. They had so much fun and were great sports about me taking pics. $300 in under 30 minutes was amazing. There was another $400 raised from the calendars we created from the pics I had taken. The guys were such hams. 
> 
> We weren't allowed to do it a second year for fear of offending someone. Spoil sports.


End file.
